bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hypno1337/The bloon dreams: The Bloon's perspective.
This's set in the same universe and time as the other Bloon Dreams. However this's (as the title suggests) from the bloon's perspectives. Eventually this may intersect with The Bloon Dreams (the other version). But I hope to delay that for quite some time. Chapter 1: The Intro -In the 5th war.- Outer: *Radio* No. It's not a problem at all. Raus: *Radio* If you need any more bloons to assist, let me know. Outer: *Radio* Ok. -Outer is moving across an incredibly large map against a group of monkeys. A sun god fires at the side of the Outer but the side shield soaks up the attacks before the Outer fires a devestating beam that wipes out the sun god in seconds.- -The monkeys are simply unable to beat it, the Outer simply levels anything in it's path- Ninja monkey: *Throwing shruikens at the Outer* What kind of military gives their troops shruikens to fight things like this?! Cannon: BEAUTIFUL! -The Outer releases a horde of strong ceramics- Dark Shielder: I have arrived! :3 -The Dark Shielder fires a missile at the Cannon- Cannon: *Gets hit by an invisible missile* What was that?! Raus: *Radioing to Outer* I've made some new random mech suits. They seem pretty generic. Outer: *Radioing to Raus* Haha, why do we need these though? Raus: *Radioing to Outer* Want one? Just because? Outer: *Radioing to Raus* I s'ppose it'll be a laugh. Ninja monkey: What's that?! -A creatively named mech suit smashed into the ground near the Ninja monkey and the Cannon.- Cannon: We should probably retreat now! -The Ninja monkey threw some shruikens at it, they bounced off and did next to nothing. As did the cannon's shot.- -The mech quickly fired a pulse blast that missed the ninja before the mech fired a 3 round burst at the ninja. 1 shot hit the leg of the retreating ninja monkey and the other shots missed.- -The Dark Shielder fired a couple of missiles at the cannon, destroying it completely- -Suddenly Tom /An armour plated monkey with a blue visor and some strange glue gun.\ arrived. He quickly fired a blue laser from the visor that quickly slashed through and disabled the pulse shot arm. The mech charges towards tom to swing with the damaged arm, a distant shot from a sniper monkey knocked the mech slightly to the side. Tom quickly sprayed the mech with flaming bloon dissolvent. This quickly disables down the mech.- -The Dark Shielder fired a missile at the Sniper monkey that just narrowly missed.- Tom: Sniper! We need to retreat from here. That super-blimp thing is closing in. *looks at the Ninja monkey* Ninja, are you OK? Sniper: Ok. Meet you at the end of the track. These invisible missiles aren't helping either! Raus: *Radioing to Outer* What's going on over there? The mech got knocked out in about a minute. Outer: *Radioing to Raus* At least it took down a cannon. I can see the remains of the mech and a cannon. From the looks of things this's the work of a glue gunner. Raus: *Radioing to Outer* I have no clue as to what that must've been. Glue alone wouldn't have been able to do that. Outer: *Radioing to Raus* Whatever it was has retreated. I should just be able to leak through and take the place. Raus: *Radioing to Outer* Nice. I'm just going to get some builders so we can set up a fort over there. As far as I'm aware that space is highly valueble so we'll want to lock it down. Dark Shielder: Haha, look at them run... End of chapter 1 This chapter was smaller than usual, let me know what you think of this fanfic and stuph. This'll get updated eventually. Category:Blog posts